GalNet/3304/February
01 FEB Galactic Community Comes to Aid of Dove Enigma An attempt to sabotage the Dove Enigma, a Wells-class Carrier based in the Colonia system, has been thwarted by the galactic community. The would-be saboteurs tried to destabilise the vessel by flooding its black market with Thargoid Sensors, which have the capacity to damage ships and starports. Fortunately, the assault was countered by a group of pilots who delivered large quantities of meta-alloys to the ailing ship, thereby stabilising it. The Dove Enigma was specially commissioned by the Colonia Council as a commemorative gesture for the pilot Commander DoveEnigma13, and as such is of personal significance to many. The ship is also the destination of the Enigma Expedition, a collective mission currently charting a course to the Colonia system. An engineer stationed at the Dove Enigma gave the following statement: “We’ve received more than enough meta-alloys to stabilise the ship, and the surplus will allow us to safeguard against any further sabotage attempts. We’re hugely grateful to the pilots who came to our aid. Their efforts are a testament the compassion of the galactic community.” 02 FEB Order Restored in Wangal Angeli Imperial Enterprises has announced that its campaign to clear the Wangal system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in Wangal have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Nelder City in the Wangal system. Angeli Imperial Enterprises Campaign Concludes Angeli Imperial Enterprises has announced that its appeal for construction and outfitting materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Nelder City, the organisation’s base of operations. Patrician Mitchell, spokesperson for the organisation, released the following statement: “Thanks to the efforts of the galaxy’s independent pilots, DaMorgs Bar and BBQ will soon be open for business. I can personally recommend the Mortisagus Merlot, the Hazara Stout, the Senor Ping Pinot and the Crighton Cabernet." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Nelder City in the Wangal system. Alliance Initiative The Alliance has announced plans to build an Orbis starport in the Synuefai EB-R c7-5 system, between the core systems and the Alliance’s outposts in the California Nebula. Alliance official Torvan Dast issued the following statement: “The remoteness of our California Nebula outposts makes reaching them a potentially dangerous proposition. This new starport will bridge the gap between the settlements and the galactic core, and lessen the risk to ships journeying to and from the California Nebula.” The initiative is being overseen by the LP 128-32 Corporation, which has placed an open order for various raw materials for use in the construction. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing material to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 1st of February 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 09 FEB Alliance Campaign Comes to an End The Alliance has announced that its appeal for materials has reached a successful conclusion, having received the unalloyed support of the galactic community. Huge quantities of raw materials were delivered to Bulychev Hub over the past week, which will be used to build an Orbis starport in the Synuefai EB-R c7-5 system. As the campaign drew to a close, Alliance official Torvan Dast issued a statement, thanking those who supported the campaign and adding: “By providing Alliance convoys and independent pilots with a much-needed resupply point, we hope this new starport will be the first step in transforming what is currently an outlying enclave into a thriving community.” Construction of the new starport is expected to begin soon. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Bulychev Hub in the LP 128-32 system. Preserving the Sim-Archive The Utopia movement has announced that the Sim-Archive is to undergo a period of comprehensive maintenance. Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, elaborated on the nature of the project: "The Sim-Archive is Utopia's primary achievement – a vast digital repository containing the collective wisdom of all our departed brothers and sisters. But, like any system, the Archive requires constant maintenance, as a failure in the system could result in the loss of irreplaceable knowledge. We have therefore placed an open order for various commodities for use in this delicate work." The Official Airman Di Front has been authorised to oversee the initiative, and has pledged to reward pilots who deliver the requested goods to Chargaff Orbital in the Airman Di system. The campaign begins on the 8th of February 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Ram Tah's Last Hurrah Ram Tah, the galaxy's foremost expert on the Guardians, has revealed that his research funding will soon end. In an effort to make the most of his remaining finances, the engineer has appealed to independent pilots to deliver Guardian artefacts to his base in the Meene system. In a statement, Ram Tah said: "Public interest in the Guardians may have waned, but I believe there is more to learn. Only through thorough investigation and analysis can we hope to fully understand the Guardians, their technology and their relationships to other species. This knowledge could be of great importance to humanity." The campaign has received a financial boost from Meene General Industries, which has promised to reward pilots who deliver artefacts from Guardian sites to Felice Dock in the Meene system. The campaign begins on the 8th of February 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid Seventeen starports have now been attacked by the Thargoids, resulting in widespread destruction and loss of life. Many of these stations remain in a critical state, and are unable to offer essential services. In response, Federal President Zachary Hudson and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval have issued fresh appeals for aid, imploring independent pilots to support relief efforts. In her announcement, Arissa Lavigny-Duval said: “Relief coordinators are doing everything they can, but without the support of the galactic community, the restoration of these stations will take a long time. I therefore implore independent pilots to deliver essential commodities to the affected starports, and to evacuate civilians.” The Emperor also confirmed that Aegis is investigating reports that the Thargoids are moving towards the core systems. 16 FEB Utopia Initiative Concludes A spokesperson for the Utopia enclave has announced that its campaign has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community, resulting in a huge influx of deliveries to Chargaff Orbital. The commodities will be used to perform essential maintenance on the Sim-Archive, a repository of digitised memories. As the campaign drew to a close, Pranav Antal released the following statement: “Our thanks go to those who supported this campaign, which will help us safeguard the Sim-Archive for at least another century. But while the Archive is of singular importance, it does not represent the limit of our ambitions. It is my hope that we might one day be able to digitise the human consciousness, thereby transcending our physical selves.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Chargaff Orbital in the Airman Di system. Proactive or Reactive? As the Thargoids continue to wreak havoc in the Pleiades, questions are being asked about the lack of an effective military response. Gianna Tachibana, an Imperial senator based in the Achenar system, offered the following assessment to The Imperial Herald: “The Pleiades is at risk of becoming a no-go zone, accessible only to the most courageous Commanders. The formation of militias of independent pilots has unquestionably had an impact, as has the advantage afforded by Aegis’s ongoing research. But one cannot escape the feeling that humanity is being reactive, rather than proactive.” “What is needed is a comprehensive military strategy. The time for a coordinated response is now.” Meanwhile, authorities in a number of systems have reported that sales of Thargoid-themed novelties, including toys and clothing, have skyrocketed in recent weeks. The manufacture of such merchandise has been condemned by many as insensitive. Ram Tah Campaign Concludes Ram Tah has announced that the galactic community has responded positively to his appeal for Guardian artefacts, resulting in a large number of deliveries to Felice Dock. The engineer will now subject the artefacts to extensive analysis. As the campaign drew to a close, Ram Tah issued the following statement: “My heartfelt thanks go to all those who supported this initiative. I’ve already started work and I should have something to share with you soon.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Felice Dock in the Meene system. The Bulwark Project The Federation has launched an initiative to develop autonomous military hardware with which to fight the Thargoids. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters shed further light on the initiative, which has been christened the Bulwark Project: "As the Thargoids' aggression escalates, it's essential that we find ways to minimise casualties while continuing to protect ourselves. Aegis is doing commendable work, but it needn't be our only line of defence." Imperial commentators have criticised the initiative, however, drawing attention to long-standing conventions against the development of artificial intelligence. Shadow President Winters was quick to dismiss such concerns, saying: "The purpose of the Bulwark Project is to investigate alternative defence strategies, not to develop machine intelligence." The operation has received financial support from the Momoirent Central and Co, which has placed an open order for various commodities for use in the campaign. The campaign begins on the 15th of February 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 23 FEB Federal Initiative Concludes The Federation has announced that the Bulwark Project has reached a successful conclusion. Scores of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Jahn Dock. These will be used to research the possibility of an automated Federal defence force. As the campaign drew to a close, Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters released a statement: “My sincere gratitude goes to those who supported this campaign. But I want to remind you that we’re still some way from a fully automated defence force. The Bulwark Project’s initial remit is simply to establish the economic and military feasibility of such an enterprise.” Meanwhile, opponents have continued to voice concerns that it could lead to the development of artificial intelligence, which is outlawed throughout the galaxy. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Jahn Dock in the Momoirent system. Anti-Thargoid Operations Following the success of last month’s Federal-Imperial operation in the HIP 17692 system, the two superpowers have once again joined forces to combat the Thargoids. This time, the operation will focus on the Pleiades Sector OI-T c3-7 and Arietis Sector XE-Z b4 systems, where large concentrations of Thargoid ships have been reported. The purpose of the two-pronged operation is to reduce the Thargoid presence in Pleiades Sector OI-T c3-7, and to recover black boxes and personal effects from Thargoid attack sites in Arietis Sector XE-Z b4. The former initiative is being overseen by the Merope Expeditionary Fleet, while the latter is being coordinated by the Pleiades Resource Enterprise. Pilots who support these operations will be eligible for substantial rewards. Admiral Denton Patreus launched the campaign with the following statement: “We know that militias of experienced combat pilots are particularly effective against the Thargoids, but we must not be complacent. Our enemies are formidable, and we underestimate them at our peril.” The campaign begins on the 22nd of February 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 25 FEB Thargoids Targeting Aegis Laboratories Analytical reports released by Aegis have confirmed a pattern to the Thargoids’ recent starport attacks, which have left thousands dead and infrastructures crippled. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, made this statement: “We have identified that the Thargoids are specifically targeting starports where Aegis laboratories are established. These include Titan's Daughter in the Taygeta system, Liman Legacy in HIP 16753 and the Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55.” “In conjunction with local security services and system authorities, we are increasing defensive measures at all starports where Aegis has a presence.” Professor Alba Tesreau, the organisation’s chief scientific advisor, voiced additional concerns: “Aegis research centres were set up to increase our understanding of the Thargoids, so it’s clear they’re attempting to prevent us investigating their technology and artefacts. Naturally we’ll take precautions, but I can only wonder what a long-term solution might be. Will we have to establish laboratories in secret locations, such as bunkers or asteroids? Aegis’s work is critical – only through knowledge might we establish a real relationship with this species.” 28 FEB Ram Tah Searching for new Guardian Sites The engineer Ram Tah, a leading expert on the mysterious Guardians, has requested help in locating undiscovered sites from the ancient alien race. He has issued the following statement: “The artefacts recently delivered to me have been subjected to intense molecular analysis. As a result, I have deduced the possibility of Guardian sites in three specific systems: Col 173 Sector QU-O d6-25, HD 63154 and Synuefe EU-Q c21-10.” “I urge the galactic community to investigate these systems, where I believe we may find further traces of the Guardians’ ancient civilisation. I appreciate that this could be a wild goose chase, but data from such sites – if they exist – would be extremely valuable.” Ram Tah has asked that any data be delivered to him at Phoenix Base in the Meene system. Category:GalNet